


dream of a lifetime

by vestaminerva



Series: angst [8]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Ten Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Work In Progress, no proofread we die like kings, pls read tags, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestaminerva/pseuds/vestaminerva
Summary: after losing the love of his life ten dances to escape from reality.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: angst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983535
Kudos: 4





	dream of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> word vomiting again because life sucks  
> don't get me wrong i love taemin and ten more than you know  
> also pls read tags

its moments like this ten misses taemin the most. 

its because ten never came here alone. its because taemin was, and always has been here with him.

taemin was an idealist, such a young one and so, so full of life. he was like a ray of spring sun, living happiness in his smile. whatever it was on his mind ten never had to hesitate when it came to taemin. when giving advice taemin spoke from experience, raw and real, rough around the edges, but most importantly improving. he was the one who stayed with him at the studio once everyone else was gone. he was the one who helped ten refine all the hardest moves for the incredibly challenging choreography of _lovely ,_ and even when it took months taemin was always there, right by his side.

ten’s sight blackens as he falls apart, collapsing on the cold dance floor. his body feels so heavy and its feeling so tiring. he's been trying to learn for days, training and embracing the rhythm of melancholy yet he still doesn't seem to be able to get it right. the loneliness swallows him whole and he realizes he's crying, recalling the older dancer’s hands on his back, rubbing in soothing motions, then hoisting him up, fulfilling his desire and he's back on the rhythm once again. he doesn’t remember the last time when he ate something, but that doesn't matter right now. he reaches a shaky hand upwards, brushing a sweaty hair back. he does not remember the last time he drank something either, throat dry from the lack of hydration. 

he stands up shakily, recalling the feel of soft lips against the shell of his ear whispering him things, techniques only lee taemin could know. it is what is keeping him going after all, his voice ringing in ten's ears, sweet praises occupying his mind. 

his feet fly, they have a heart of their own as the music starts to play again. he reaches for the stars, jumping and running, lunging forward with newly found energy flowing through him. he memorizes, closing his eyes, caught in the moment. all he can taste is the sweet bitterness of taemin. he embraces the constant euphoria the choreography is giving him. he invites it in, lets it stay for living until the end of his days and more. he feeds it well, cherishes it with all he has. he feels like he’s never been so high, its a symbiosis they are living and a great one at that. it’s eating him alive as he is fostering it,

and he loves every fucking second of it.

tears creating a beautiful river on his glistening cheeks, huge smile breaking out his face as he finally starts feeling. he starts to laugh in what feels like the first time in ages, the life shining deep inside his eyes. 

he goes harder and faster with laughter that's chilling all the way to the ridge of ones backbone. he is improving by every move, losing himself and letting go.

his skin remembers. it remembers each little lingering touch, the kisses, the comfort, the aggression and the passion, the want, the lust, the sadness and the happiness. his skin remembers everything, and its tingling the most in the places taemin last caressed.

ten decides in the charm of the moment that it’s okay, it’s fine, just let yourself be for this once. he quotes taemin saying, dream all the things you can touch and each one above that. its hard to keep taemin alive in his memories but he does just that. he's living on his soft skin like a parasite, but it's the kind of parasite that ten chooses to love so much. his art and beauty both will live on forever and one day, on one day ten will get back to him.

oh how fucking much he misses him, he realizes all of a sudden. the yearning, longing for the other, it hurts and stings so bad. the line between reality so thin it nearly breaks as he's still dancing. he has lost track of time and space, gone for long hours.

this is it, you have to do it, he keeps on telling himself.

this is it, the chance - live the dream of your lifetime.


End file.
